


Sharing

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fivesome, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacters: Leo, Raph, Donnie, MikeyRelationship: turtles/readerRequest: Could you make another leo x reader x raph smut and then Donnie and Mikey join later on in the story? I hope this isn't too much to ask. Love your stories! ^.^Authors note: pre established relationship with Leo and Raph.





	

You moaned as Leo pressed you hard against Raph as he kissed you hard. This was going to end badly. You were in the middle of the living area of the turtles lair and yet Raph and Leo had stripped you down to your panties and bra.  
You stood between them, trying to persuade them to take this into a bedroom but they assured you it was safe. Splinter was in his room and you would hear him if he came out and the others were out of a patrol.   
Leo kissed down your collar bone, biting slightly which made you let out a gasp as you le your head fall against Raphs chest. He had his hand dripped between your panties and was rubbing your clit, making you wet.   
You tried to hold back the moans and Leo pulled your bra down, exposing your breasts to the cold air but then his hot mouth was on them and you couldn’t help it. You moaned his name followed by Raphs as your body twitched under the attention.   
As if trying to out-do it brother, Raph chuckled before pushing a single digit inside you. You moaned as your body shook slightly. You felt like he was filling you up but you all knew you had had both their cocks inside you at once before so you could take more.   
Your body shook with pleasure as every restrain or self control was lost to the lust and desire.   
Turning your head, you looked at Raph with begging eyes and he instantly knew what you wanted. He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours in a passionate kiss, even biting down on your lower lips. His other hand unclipped your bra and you threw it to the side.  
None of you heard the door open or see the two drenched brothers walk into the room and freeze at the sight before them. Until Mikeys voice filled the room.   
“do you think we can join in?” Mikey asked. Even though he whispered, you heard.   
You gasped, staring at them as the three of you looked up like deer caught in headlights.   
But then you froze. Did they want to join you?   
You looked at Donnie who seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes away from your exposed body and Mikey had just asked. You thought of the pleasure both Raph and Leo gave you would be doubled. And Mikey and Donnie were cute in their own ways. You had thought about them before. In your mind, Mikey would be somewhat cocky but wanted to please you. And Donnie would be timid but would worship you.   
Glancing up at Leo, he seemed to be waiting for your response. Looking over your shoulder, you saw Raph had a small smirk on his lips but was waiting for you.  
“I think Ive already made it clear I don’t mind being shared.” You giggled, looking back to Leo who smiled.   
Raph removed his hand from your panties and you gasped at the lack of contact.   
Your attention was drawn to Donnie first who was blushing.   
“Donnie?” You called, your voice soft and welcoming. Donnie was in front of you at your call, his hands shaking slightly.   
“You’re beautiful.” He mumbled before you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss you. Pressing your body against his, you could feel he was already hard but you wanted him to be comfortable so you continued the kiss till Donnie started to kiss you desperately and passionate, his hands gaining he courage to travel your body. Feeling it was a little too slow, you reached between your bodies and stroked his member through the clothes.   
Donnie moaned into the kiss while his hips gave an involuntary thrust.   
You pulled away from the kiss to breath as you reached between the material to Donnie bare cock. Instantly, you knew he was a lot bigger than his brothers in length and it made you shiver. But it seemed that the second Mikey saw Donnie was no longer claiming your lips, he swooped in, stealing a kiss from the side.   
He was more eager and comfortable than his brother so you instantly reached for his member.   
You felt another set 2 sets of hands on you and glanced to see Raph and Leo were behind you. They took a shoulder each to pepper with kisses as Mikey seemed to preoccupied with your hand to notice. Donnie let out a gasp every now and again.   
“How would we-?” Donnie trailed off, drawing your attention from Mikeys lips.   
You knew the four of them would do anything you wanted and would take anything you gave them.   
“Lie on the floor.” You purred to Donnie who followed your instructions, taking the cloth off as he did. Two fingers hooked your panties and pulled them down and Donnie and Mikey let out an audible moan at your fully naked body. You knew it was Raph who did it so you stepped out the panties and stepped so your feet was either side of Donnies hips. Donnies eyes were fixed on your core which was exposed to him while you lowered yourself to kneel so you were straddling him   
You glanced over your shoulder and Raph had jumped behind you, ready. You held back a chuckle at him.  
Leo came to stand to your right while Mikey was to the left. It seemed they knew what you were thinking and that made you giggle.   
You looked down at Donnie who was nervous. Leaning forward, you pressed a kiss to his lips.   
“Relax, baby.” You mumbled before you lined him up with your entrance and took him fully inside you.   
You sat up a little, moaning at the pleasure as Donnie groaned your name, his eyes squeezing shut.   
You were allowed a few thrusts to get used to him when Raphs hands were on your hips. He moved you slightly so he could thrust into you from behind, totally filling you up. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you tried to keep your sanity. They were both so big, Donnnie in length and Raph in thickness that it made you nearly cum on that along.   
But as Raph thrust, you would move so you were bouching on Donnie whos hands settle of your waist, just above Raphs.   
You looked up, seeing Mikey and Leo were stroking their hard lengths at the sight of their brother fucking you.   
Because both Donnie and Raph were holding you steady, you were able to reached up and grasp both their lengths in your hands, stroking them.   
You heard Mikey let out a gasp and a moan, reminding you that neither he nor Donnie had ever been like this with someone.   
Once you were used to the rhythm of Donnie and Raph and any pain had subsided to pleasure, you moved to take Mikey in your mouth first. He moaned and thrust, apologies instantly but when you bobbed your head, he knew it was okay.   
His hands were in your hair as you bobbed your head, eyes squeezed shut.   
Raph was started to speed up while Donnnie was thrusting up with long strokes. You moaned, the vibrations seeming to send Mikey insane. But you pulled away. You replaced your mouth with your hand again and gave him fast strokes while you turned your head to Leo. He smiled down at you, his eyes demanding you keep eye contact as you took him in your mouth.   
You tried to keep yourself concentrating on Leo but you could feel yourself growing closer and closer to your orgasm. It was going to be amazing and as Raphs thrusts began to speed up, Donnie seemed to catch on and started thrusting up harder and faster.   
You moaned, gripping Mikeys harder as he let out a long moan and you felt him pulse in your hand before his seed spilled onto your hand.   
You moved your mouth away from Leo s cock as Mikey collapsed to the floor, panting. He watched as you licked his seed off your hand and gave a slight moan. You glanced down to see Donnie was staring up at you, his cheeks bright red and, like the others was panting. His face was contorted with pleasure and you knew he was close. You returned to sucking Leo who let out a soft moan and started to thrust into your mouth. Instantly you knew he was close.   
You moaned as you felt your own ending approaching but before you could do anything, one of Donnies hands slipped from your waist and between your legs to rub your clit.   
You couldn’t control your body anymore.   
The orgasm claimed you within seconds of the new contact. Your body shook as you moaned loudly around Leos cock. This was what Leo needed as he came in your mouth, his hands in your hair now. You gulped his seed, your body still shaking from the orgasm. It was unlike anything you had ever experienced as these 4 turtles who you loved did everything to please you no matter what.   
Donnie let out a high pitched moan before he exploded inside you while at the same time, Raph grunted and groaned, cumming the same time Donnie did.  
You collapsed on Donnie chest as Raph pulled out to fall slightly to the side so he didn’t crush Donnies legs and Leo sat down. The room was filled with the soft panting as you fought the urge to fall asleep on Donnie chest.   
“So, can we like, do this again?” Mikey spoke up, making you push yourself up as Donnie tensed.   
“If you want.” You giggled, feeling Donnie let out a sigh of relief while Leo and Raph already knew. “I don’t mind being shared.” You smiled as you lay back down on Donnie chest, basking in the glory of your orgasm.


End file.
